Caroline Ward (Earth-3)
"No. They had exactly what they deserved." : -Caroline to Nathan about her classmates. Caroline Ward is a 17 year old Portuguese student who attends Vagos High School. She is also a mutant with the powers of telepathy, Clairvoyance, precognition and retrocognition. Caroline is best friends with Haley Brooks and Nathan Emmerson, having also a close friendship with Paige Millers, Claire Davis and Skyler Michaelson, although, after Claire and Paige become closer to Sophia Jensen, one of Caroline's childhood rivals, the two start getting farther and farther away from Caroline and the others. Caroline is known by being one of the most powerful telepaths, having the most powerful mind ever met by the group. Physical Appearance Caroline is a young caucasian female, with dark brown, straight hair, and brown eyes. In terms of clothing, Caroline has a very unique style, who adjusts to her personality. Personality Caroline greatly values her friendships with her best friends. She is fiercely loyal to them and is always ready to help them solve their problems. Caroline is very fond of her abilities and usually uses them for both her benefit and others. She has no problem using them to protect herself and those she cares about most, even if that means having to hurt others to do it. Powers and Abilities Telepathy Caroline is a high-level telepath, which gives her several different abilities: *'Mind Reading': Caroline can read/sense the thoughts of others. *'Telepathic Communication': To communicate with others using mental speech. *'Illusion Manipulation': Able to manipulate what others see, making them see things that aren't actually there, or not see things that are. *'Knowledge Projection': Caroline is able to share something she knows with others telepathically. *'Mind Control': She can manipulate the minds of others via thought process. *'Mind Link': To create a mental connection between a group of people. *'Mind Walking': To enter the mind of another person. *'Psionic Inundation': To overload another's mind, causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or even death. The victim is not physically harmed, but damages the mental health of the target. *'Audible Inundation': Caroline is able to create voices in other people's heads that can possibly drive them insane *'Psychic Inhibitors': She has the ability to place barriers in a person's mind to various effects. She has used it to limit another mutant's abilities and to block memories. *'Psychic Shadow': To mask someone's psychic presence, hiding him from other telepaths. *'Psychic Shield': Caroline is immune to other telepaths' attacks. *'Telepathic Prediction': She can predict what other people are thinking on doing by reading their thoughts. *'Telepathic Relay': She can also allow others to communicate with each other telepathically through her mind. *'Consciousness Transferal': Caroline stated that she can transfer her mind to another body if she dies. *'Projective Omnilingualism': With her telepathic abilities, Caroline can make people understand others with different languages and communicate with them. *'Memory Manipulation': She can control others' memories, allowing her to erase old memories and implanting new ones. She can also restore the original memories before the manipulation as well. *'Mental Healing': Caroline can heal mental traumas and remove any mental change caused by telepaths. *'Personality Alteration': Caroline can alter a person's personality partially or completely. Clairvoyance Another of Caroline's abilities allows her to see distant targets with her mind Retrocognition Caroline can see events from the past. This ability is activated when she is in a place with a heavy historical background or when in touch with an object linked to an important past event. Precognition Caroline has involuntary visions that show her the future. While having a vision, her eyes go white and she can't move until the vision ends. Weaknesses *Caroline's telepathy doesn't work on mindless beings (Robots, reanimated corpses, etc.) *Caroline needs concentration when using her retrocognition, needing, also, physical contact. *Caroline's powers of Precognition and Retrocognition make her enter into a trance state, making her vulnerable. *Her precognitive ability is an involuntary action, happening unexpectedly. *Caroline's clairvoyance demands concentration. *The excessive use of her mental controlling abilities usually cause her a headache. *Caroline has difficulties reading or controlling minds of people with mental defenses, like telepathic shields or multiple personalities (Hayden Turner). * Caroline's mind powers are harder to use on mutants compared to normal humans. * Caroline is asthmatic. Augmented Power When Caroline's powers are augmented, she can see everything: present, past and future. Her enhanced telepathy evolves into omnipathy, allowing her to read the thoughts of billions of subjects or more, all at the same time, as well as controlling the entire civilization. After the augmentation wears off, Caroline enters in a coma, due to not being able to handle so much power. Early Life Caroline was the first mutant Nathan met. She had some kind of rivalry with Sophia Jensen, Brad Shostack and their groups. Caroline usually uses her abilities to get better grades at school, by reading the minds of students with better results than her. She has an older sister, named Amber, with who she shares a deep relationship. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA After Party TBA Killed/Injured Victims *'Caroline's Classmates': In An Invitation To My Personal Disaster, Caroline uses her powers to enter some of her classmates' minds and leave them in a vegetative state, where they couldn't speak or move. Relationships Haley Brooks : "You don't have to worry about me, Haley." : -Caroline to Haley. Haley is Caroline's best friend, with who she shares everything and trust each other completely. They deeply care about one another, trying to protect the other every time something happens. Nathan Emmerson : "But you can always make them suffer..." : -Nathan to Caroline about her classmates. Caroline's relationship with Nathan is pretty much like her relationship with Haley. They trust and care about each other a lot, always offering to help the other when they need it. Claire Davis This relationship will be developed further soon. Paige Millers This relationship has not been developed much yet. Sophia Jensen : "I can't believe she's like us!" : -Caroline about Sophia. Caroline never liked Sophia. Her dislike for the girl only got worse when Claire and Paige started distancing themselves because of her. Skyler Michaelson Caroline's relationship with Skyler hasn't been developed much yet, although they seem to have a normal, stable, friendship. Appearances *Season 1: An Invitation To My Personal Disaster, After Party. Trivia/Notes *Caroline is one of the strongest members of the group in terms of special abilities. *Caroline is asthmatic. * Caroline was categorized as an "Extreme Threat" mutant by Prime Industries' Project Artemis. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Extreme Threats Category:Teen Mutants Characters